ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Earthworks (label)
see Discogs for more information and mostly complete list. Discogs, 5.5.2012 =Catalogue= CD series This started in the late 1980s, usually compiled by Jumbo Vanrenen and Trevor Herman. *CDEWV 1 - Thunder Before Dawn. The Indestructable Beat of Soweto Vol. 2) Discogs, 5.5.2012 Earthworks CDEWV 1_AA.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 1_C.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 1_L.jpg *CDEWV 2 - Hurricane Zouk Discogs, 5.5.2012 R-1231147-1246375160.jpeg *CDEWV 3 - Heartbeat Soukous Earthworks CDEWV 3_CA.jpg *CDEWV 4 - Mahlathini - The Lion of Soweto Earthworks CDEWV 4_CA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 5 - Dudu Pukwana - In The Township Discogs, 27.6.2012 DPitTf1.jpg R-595240-1136293925.jpeg *EWV 6 - Mahlathini - Thokozile Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 cdewv6.jpg *CDEWV 7 / EWV 7 - Rai Rebels Discogs, 29.5.2012 Earthworks CDEWV 7_A1_1000.jpg *CDEWV 8 - Soul Brothers - Jive Explosion Earthworks CDEWV 8_A_1000.jpg *CDEWV 9 - Zimbabwe Frontline Earthworks EWV 9_CA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 10 - Youssou N'Dour: Immigrés CDEWV 10_CA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 11 - ḷSabroso! Havana Hits Earthworks CDEWV 11_AA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 12 - The African Typic Collection Earthworks CDEWV 12_AA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 13 - Daniel Owino Misiani and Shirati Jazz - Benga Blast! Kenyas Hottest Sound, 1989 Earthworks CDEWV 13_AA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 14 - Various - The Indestructible Beat of Soweto Vol. 1 stew14cd.jpg *CDEWV 15 - Various - Pop Rai R-1691304-1238772182.jpeg *CDEWV 16 - Samba Mapangala & Orchestre Virunga: Virunga Volcano Earthworks CDEWV 16_CA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 17 - Various - Freedom Fire. The Indestructible Beat of Soweto (Volume Three), 1990 Earthworks CDEWV 17_AA_1000.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 17_AC.jpg *CDEWV 18 - Various - Spirit of the Eagle Earthworks CDEWV 18_AA_1000.jpg *CDEWV 19 - Henri Fiol Earthworks CDEWV 19_Sonero_CA.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 19_Sonero_CB.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 19_Sonero_L.jpg *CDEWV 20 - Various - The Kings and Queens of Township Jive Earthworks CDEWV 20_AA_1000.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 20_B.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 20_L.jpg *CDEWV 21 - Various - Guitar Paradise of East Africa, 1990 Earthworks CDEWV 21_AA_1000.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 21_B.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 21_L.jpg *CDEWV 22 - Thomas Mapfumo & The Blacks Unlimited: Vital Hits of Zimbabwe, 1990 Earthworks CDEWV 22_AA_1000.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 22_BB.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 22_L.jpg *CDEWV 23 - Jit - 6 Essential Songs from Jit - The Movie plus 6 other Smash Hits IMG_AA_1000.jpg IMG_0005.jpg IMG_0004.jpg *CDEWV 24 - Kenya Dance Mania, 1991 Earthworks CDEWV 24_AA.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 24_C.jpg Earthworks CDEWV 24_L.jpg *CDEWV 25 - Mzwakhe Mbuli - Reistance Is Defence Discogs, 27.9.2012 R-3023595-1338872526-6774.jpeg *CDEWV 26 - Jive Soweto. The Indestructible Beat of Soweto Vol. 4 Allmusic.com, 27.9.2012 MI0001634669.jpg *CDEWV 27 - Coupé Cloué - Maximum Compas From Haiti, 1992 [http://www.amazon.de/gp/product/B00000DQBK/ref=olp_product_details?ie=UTF8&me=&seller= amazon.de 51MdaVC5AIL.jpg 814Q-aiMFfL._SL1146_.jpg *CDEWV 28 - West Nkosi - Rhythm Is Healing, 1992 Stern#s Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 cdewv28.jpg *CDEWV 29 - Mahlathini - King Of Groaners,1993 Stern's Music Catalogue, 27.9.2012 cdewv29.jpg *STEWV33CD - Soul Brothers - Jump and Jive Stern's Music Catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew33cd.jpg *STEW35CD - Mahmoud Ahmed - Soul Of Addis, 1997 Discogs, 27.9.2012 R-839377-1164073384.jpeg *STEW37CD - Soul Brothers - Born to Jive (incl. Kershaw Session), 1997 Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew37cd.jpg :Includes the fabulous live session recorded for the BBC Radio One Andy Kershaw show. ".... a sound with timeless appeal ... The Soul Brothers have inspired many sound-alikes but no one has been able to successfully imitate David Masondo's shimmering vocal quality." FRoots :"Born to Jive captures the excitement of the Brotners' live performance as well as any studio recording ever could." Billboard *STEW38CD - South African Rhythm Riot. The Indestructible Beat of Soweto Vol. 6 Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew38cd.jpg *STEW39CD - S.A. Gospel According to Earthworks Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew39cd.jpg :"Heavenly choirs and gospel stompers featuring Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Holy Spirits Choir, Mzwakhe Mbuli, Holy Cross Choir, Moruti Ndlovu, and Izikhova Ezimnqini. lncludes two versions of Nkosi Sikelel'i Africa." (Stern's) :"Those huge harmonies are as wide as the African sky, and the wavering neo-traditional voices ... will have your neck hairs on end." Dally Telegraph :"Gospel is on the up, and it doesn't come much hotter than this." Q Magazine *STEW40CD - Roots Rock Guitar Party Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew40cd.jpg :"A feast of irrepressible guitar bands including Zimbabwe's finest: John Chibadura, the Four Brothers, Muddy Face, Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings. Max Mapfumo, and Knowledge Kunenyati." Stern's :"Every track a party, every track a celebration." The Beat :"Wonderful!" MoJo :"If it doesn't get you moving don't blame the music!" FRoots *STEW41CD - African Salsa, 1998 Earthworks STEW41CD_AA.jpg Earthworks STEW41CD_C.jpg Earthworks STEW41CD_L.jpg *STEW42CD - Kwaito - South African Hip Hop, 2000 Discogs, 27.9.2012 R-2397028-1281700593.jpeg *STEW44CD - Tea In Marrakech Stern's Music catalogue, 27.09.2012 stew44cd.jpg *STEW45CD - Super Mazembe - Giants of East Africa, 2001 Earthworks STEW45CD_AA.jpg Earthworks STEW45CD_C.jpg Earthworks STEW45CD_L.jpg * STEW46CD - Palop Africa Angola, Cape Verde, Guinea-Bissau, Mozambique, Sao Tomé Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew46cd.jpg *STEW47CD - Pape Fall and African Salsa - Artisanat Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew47cd.jpg *STEW48CD - Future World Funk - Desi Nation'' Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew48cd.jpg '' *STEW49CD - Tulear Never Sleeps, 2003 Discogs, 27.9.2012; Stern's Music Catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew49cd.jpg *STEWCD50CD - The Guitar and Gun. Highlife Music from Ghana Musique Vintage blog, 20.9.2012, 22.9.2012; Discogs, 22.9.2012 R-3068470-1314214823.jpeg R-3068470-1314214834.jpeg *STEW52CD - Future World Funk - Urban Brazil Stern's Music catalogue, 27.9.2012 stew52cd.jpg =References= Category:Dial Africa - Record labels